1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing the sediment and corrosion in battery cells for the purpose of allowing the battery to be recharged to its full potential.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A major cause of failure of electrolytic cells such as used in automobile batteries is the accumulation of corrosion and sediment in the form of lead sulfate which coats the positive battery plates thus reducing the potential of the battery. Under normal operating procedures, the corrosion and sediment results in the battery failing to take and hold a charge and the battery is thereafter declared worthless and discarded. Due to the high cost of new batteries, it would be desirable to have some device which easily and effectively removes the corrosion and sediment so that the battery could be recharged and reused.
At this time, no devices are known which can be used to clean the interior of the cells of a battery in order that the useful life of the battery can be extended. Accordingly, a need for such a device has arisen.